


a star to orbit .

by vangoghgirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghgirl/pseuds/vangoghgirl
Summary: five times inigo's lips touched lucina's , feather light & delicate .





	a star to orbit .

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my lovely sara !! you can also read or reblog this at my lucina roleplay blog , http://fatesking.tumblr.com/post/167007950658/five-times-kissed !

**_1 ._  books of old .**

the first time anyone’s lips touch lucina’s – aside from her direct family , was when she was four years old , and her world was still only limited to the castle hallways and as far as her eyes could see from her balcony . 

her mother holds her tiny little hand in her own thin one , the other held out to bring her dear friend , olivia , into her arms . lucina watches as her mother smiles , mirth evident in her face despite the wrinkles . in olivia’s arms , she held a boy , about two years younger than lucina . she hears olivia introduce him to her mother as her son , inigo . the boy is wiggly , and incredibly shy , hiding his blushing , chubby face in his mother’s hair . sumia repeats olivia’s woes and reassures her that most children can grow out of it … if only olivia would come out of her own shell , too ! her father walks with a limp , and takes lon’qu’s arm in his , a show of camaraderie and welcome . she can see that their grip is iron clad - as to be expected from two men of war ! 

lucina grins at the display , and as soon as her father moves , makes haste to repeat the exchange . lon’qu’s face is solemn as she always remembers , but could swear that she saw the little ghost of a smile . really ! then , olivia knelt down , allowing inigo to wiggle out of her arms and stand to her side . lucina greeted her with a curtsy , but olivia pulled the little girl into a hug . ❛ oh , lucina , you’ve grown since the last time i saw you ! you look so lovely … as to be expected from chrom and sumia’s daughter ! ❜ and that makes lucina giggle , hugging olivia back and only pulling her pretty pink hair just a little bit , on accident !

the next thing lucina knows , she’s left olivia’s grasp and inigo steps forward , his face red like a tomato , and smashes his lips against lucina’s . her confusion is evident , her eyes widening and she stumbles back a step , her hand coming to cover her mouth . their mothers and chrom burst into laughter , while lon’qu seems to raise an eyebrow at the exalted . 

❛ inigo , ❜ olivia says , through her giggles , ❛ you’re supposed to kiss the princess on her hand . kissing on the mouth is only for when you’re in a special relationship … and mommies !❜ she says , rustling his hair as he turns away from lucina and her family , turning back instead to his mother , practically in tears .

lucina wonders why he had to near headbutt her … and why his lips were so slimy . 

* * *

**_2 ._  the moon & it’s eclipse .**

the next time inigo’s lips brush lucina’s is when she’s eleven and he’s nine , but she is far from the child she once was , and should currently be . she wields her sword like someone much too old , much too experienced . occasionally , she’s been seen returning to the barracks with blood on her face , and no one knows if it’s her own or someone else’s . frederick helps clean her up , and he listens to her when she voices her worries . unbeknownst to her , inigo keeps his ear to the tent’s canvas . she was so strong . the picture of grace , or at least as much as an eleven year old can have . but hearing her concerns made her seem … human , to him , where she had always just been the icon that he adored . 

❛ this isn’t what your father would want you to do in his absence . ❜ frederick says .

❛ what father doesn’t know won’t hurt him , frederick the wary . ❜ lucina replies , and she smiles , though it does not meet her eyes . ❛ i know that he doesn’t want us involved … but i have to ! i can’t sit back and watch these poor , innocent people get hurt . not if there’s something i can do to help … ❜

and frederick sighs , but doesn’t respond , because he swears he’s heard chrom say the same thing before . 

when lucina finally leaves the tent , inigo bucks up his courage to ask her to follow him to a small place further out from camp . there are a few daisies there , that he plucks from their home in the soil , and hands them to the princess . 

❛ what are these for ? ❜ she asks with a soft smile , touching the petals with delicate fingers , and a sparkle in her eye . ❛ how did you find these ? ❜ flowers were found far and few in between , the lands having become mostly ravaged .

❛ um … they just … reminded me of you . ❜ he replies . ❛ because they’re pretty … like you are . ❜

it’s the first time a boy had ever called her pretty to her face , and it makes her cheeks turn a rosy pink that contrasts with her fair skin . and as a thank you , lucina puts one hand on his shoulder and brings him in for a light kiss . they bump noses and their cheeks are more than just pink now , but they both laugh after a moment . 

* * *

**_3 ._ how much do you want to risk ?**

owain holds lucina by the waist , plucking her from the ground like a rose as she attempts to jump at a man , her sword waving wildly . ❛ you’re a liar ! ❜ she screams , her voice breaking and wretched to owain’s ears . ❛ where did you get that ?! ❜ it’s the first time any of the children have ever seen her lose her temper , but owain holds her tightly until he begins to feel her calm down , and he sets her on her feet . lucina’s knees buckle , though , and he has to catch her and hold her close to keep her from sinking into the ground . when she can recall her strength for just a moment , she apologizes to the messenger , and takes falchion and her mother’s ring . it bears the insignia of the house of ylisse … there was no other ring in the world like it , and there was no way someone could have a fake . not of the ring and falchion .

her mother and father had fallen . 

she’s thirteen years old now , and everyone in her band was orphaned . she returned to her tent silently , requesting that the ring be given to cynthia , along with her apologies .  she would … help her sister later . as of now , she knew that she could not comfort another person . gods , she could barely function herself . in the following days , lucina keeps to herself , but does everything she can to provide guidance to her peers – her friends . 

❛ i’ve noticed you wandering off from camp , ❜ lucina says one night , and it scares the boy so bad he dives for his sword . ❛ peace , inigo . ❜

❛ how am i supposed to know peace if you sneak up on me in times like this ? ❜ he cries , standing up in front of the princess - now , unofficial exalt . ❛ gods … my apologies , my lady . what … what are you doing here ? ❜

❛ i was curious … i’m sorry for invading  your privacy . you seem to be the most chipper of all of us . i wondered how you could do it … but i can see now . like i have falchion connecting me to my father , you have your mother’s dancing . ❜ inigo sighed . she always had such heavy subjects weighing on her mind .

❛ yes … ❜ he replies , brushing his feet off . ❛ perhaps you should find something to help keep your mind off of everything , though … when i dance , i can be in a different world , for just a moment … ❜

_when did he grow taller than her?_  she wonders , as inigo steps closer . it’s not by much , perhaps only an inch , if that . ❛ do you remember the last time we were in a field like this ? ❜ he asks , and lucina nods .

❛ you gave me flowers , and called me pretty . ❜ inigo nodded , finally standing close by in front of her . there were no flowers left anymore – but lucina was sure that if anyone could locate a batch , it would be this man .

❛ and you kissed me … it just , momentarily made me forget about … well , everything . it was the first time i was happy after mother died … ❜ he looks like he’d rather die than be saying these things to her . ❛ so , well … why don’t you just … gods … let me repay the favor . ❜ he finally blurts out his intentions , and lucina’s eyes go wider than the broken saucers back at the palace . she gives him her approval with a quick nod , and he leans in quick to press a less than gentle , but not quite terrible , kiss to her lips .

at first , she smiles afterwards , a little laugh leaving her now pinker lips . but then moments pass , and inigo can see her expression change . 

❛ perhaps we shouldn’t make a habit of this … people will talk , you know . and besides … i can’t afford to forget my position .  _however …_  this makes me feel … ❜ his heart sinks , and she wonders if he’s as disappointed as she feels . ❛ i’m sorry … ❜

* * *

**_4 ._  somebody i can kiss .**

as lucina exits mountain prism’s temple , her falchion has a faint glow – that gives her comrades , her friends , an equally faint hope . severa reaches forward to grab the princess’s arm , a wide grin upon her cherry lips – that lucina does not return . 

❛ i’m so sorry … ❜ is all she can reply . severa’s hand drops , as well as her smile . ❛ the awakening ceremony cannot truly be performed without all five gemstones . ❜

❛ b … but the last one … is lost … ❜ noire replies , looking more desolate than lucina had ever truly thought possible – even in times like this . ❛ how’re we supposed to defeat grima if we can’t perform the ceremony ? ❜

❛ naga informed me of another option . but … i worry it may seem to extreme to you . ❜ lucina holds the emblem to her chest , her eyes risking a downcast glance that’s only caught by one of the children . ❛ we can go back in time ; we can meet our parents once more , and fight by their side to assure that grima is never awoken . but there are so many things that can go wrong . ❜

❛ my lady … ❜ inigo steps forward , his face solemn as he falls to his knee before the princess . ❛ i think i can speak on behalf of all of us when i say we trust in your decision , and will follow you regardless of your choice . ❜ he gives her a bright smile , and , perhaps his mind was making things up , but he hoped that he saw a tiny little smile from her , for him , as well .

❛ very well … ❜ lucina says . ❛ we’ll make camp for the night to gather our supplies and our wits , then we will travel at dawn . ❜

it’s a restless sleep , but one nonetheless that the rest of the children fall into – aside from lucina , who reads by candlelight , hoping to somehow … find a way to secure their fate . the mask gerome & severa had chosen for her sits to her side , her hair pulled up and away from her face . 

❛ knock knock , my fair princess . ❜ inigo’s voice is soft , careful as to not awake the other children who rested . at lucina’s welcome , the flaps of her tent peel back and he’s revealed , crawling in beside her . ❛ what happened to beauty sleep ? ❜

❛ there’s no time for that … i trust in naga , but i also wish to see if there’s any way for us to find a safer route to the past … none of these texts speak of it . i suppose the best thing to do is to just have faith . ❜

❛ that’s so like you , ha ! you should take care of yourself , though . tomorrow will be a long day . ❜

❛ i know … but if there’s anything i can do to help my friends prepare , then i’d like to … but it seems there’s nothing . ❜

❛  ❜ he asks , and lucina shakes her head .

❛ that’s not something to discuss right now , inigo . ❜

❛ ah , alright . what shall we discuss , then , my lovely princess ? ❜

❛ nothing . you should be sleeping . ❜

❛ you wound me ! as should you . ❜

caught between a rock and a  _hard place ,_ lucina frowns . it’s enough to make inigo wince , and she shakes her head as she sets the book to the side . ❛ is there any other reason you’ve come to see me , inigo ? ❜

❛ why , yes , in fact , there is . i , ah … ❜ he pauses , but lucina already has an idea of why he’s decided to visit her .

❛ – there’s a chance we will all be separated tomorrow . a chance we may never see each other again . i remember that … still , i don’t enjoy the thought . i’ve grown up with everyone else as my friends and my comrades . but if this is what it takes … to ensure everyone lives … not just us , but our parents , and our world … it’s a price that must be paid , regardless . ❜ she tucks a stray strand of cobalt behind her ear , her eyes finally meeting inigo’s . she can see his tiredness , the dark under eye circles that no one else seems to pay attention to , the strain that he carries that’s unlike any others . yet , looking beyond that , there’s a sparkle in his hazel - like eyes that makes her wonder how he’s managed to preserve it for so long .

❛ tomorrow , everything will change , ❜ she continues , reaching over to hold his hand . ❛ i know what i said that night , and i still believe it to be true . there is no time for frivolous things , i can’t focus on anything other than the task at hand . any distraction could be what leads to grima’s awakening . ❜ lucina pauses , words caught in her throat . her parents , his parents … there could be nothing else . she would make sure they lived . she would make sure that the world lived . ❛ but before that , there is tonight . ❜

❛ o - once again , you beat me to the point , my lady . ❜ inigo laughs , his eyes darting everywhere but at the princess in front of him . lucina reaches forward , her hand soft against his cheek , and she leans even closer ever so slowly , pausing for only a moment to look him in the eye , then a downcast glance towards his lips .

he breaks her concentration by being the first to close that gap . 

* * *

**_5 ._ something just like this .**

❛ we’re finally free … ❜ her words are heavy but her voice is light , as light as the dawn that shines upon the bloodied hills , upon her wounded , but thrilled comrades . ❛ father … we will find robin . i swear it . this is another mission for us , is it not ? ❜

chrom was the only face that held very little mirth over their victory ; but at lucina’s words , he shakes his head . ❛ the only mission i wish to grant you right now , is to enjoy your life . what will you do now ? is it possible to return to your time ? ❜

❛ my time is … likely destroyed . ❜ lucina frowns , thinking about the people that she had been forced to leave behind . ❛ as for now … i have an idea . ❜ turning around , she sees inigo , a slash across his cheek , high five owain with both hands and cynthia whooping and hollering even further behind , with even severa unable to pretend to be irritated with the others .

❛ if i can be frank , i never imagined … you make a lovely pair , though . ❜ chrom rests his hand upon her shoulder , then places a chaste kiss upon the princess’s forehead . ❛ you will always have a place at my side . as my daughter , and my friend . if you’ll excuse me , now , it’s time to regroup , and make our way home . ❜

he offers her a small smile , to which lucina returns one of her own . and when she turns around , inigo is already making his way towards her – grabbing her by the waist and spinning her off of her feet , and planting a kiss upon her lips as soon as her boots find solid ground . owain whistles in the background , and severa seems to make gagging noises , but even lucina is caught up in the excitement as her hands hold his face and kisses him back just as eagerly . 


End file.
